<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by ladyrocket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485691">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrocket/pseuds/ladyrocket'>ladyrocket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrocket/pseuds/ladyrocket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your home was in Gabriel's arms. They were the safest place to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming home was the best part of the day. Gabriel would hold you close, help you relax, and give you all his love. The way he treated you so kindly made your heart swell with adoration. You never felt more special and loved. </p>
<p>When you got home, he was immediately on you. He pulled you into a warm embrace and ran his hands up and down your back in a soothing motion. Words of love were whispered to you in between kisses across your neck and jawline as he carefully picked you up and led you to your bedroom.</p>
<p>Gabriel placed you gently on the bed and kissed you deeply. You wrapped your arms around him as he settled on top of you. He broke the kiss to take off his sweatshirt, but he locked his lips with yours again after he threw the shirt to the side. You brought your hands up to his head and massaged his scalp as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. His erection pressed against your thigh, and you rubbed your leg against it. You smiled into the kiss when he groaned and twitched.</p>
<p>"Fuck, baby," he breathed. "I wanna touch you."</p>
<p>He pulled your pants down and off as you got to work on your shirt and bra, watching him closely as he played with your panties. Gabriel's fingers just barely grazed your clit through the fabric, and you whined softly when he didn't offer more stimulation. Instead, his hands went to your breasts and squeezed them gently. </p>
<p>"You're so beautiful... My beautiful girl."</p>
<p>Rough hands trailed slowly down your body, squeezing at your flesh every so often until he got to your underwear. He carefully slid the thin material down your legs, admiring the wetness in between them. Immediately after placing your panties with the rest of the clothes, he spread open your lower lips and smiled when he saw how wet you already were.</p>
<p>His thumb began running small circles around your sensitive clit, making you gently buck your hips at the sensation. Gabe laughed softly at your body's response before dipping the tip of a thick finger inside of you. He slowly eased it in and out of you, loving the way you clenched around the digit. Within seconds, he added another one, pleasantly stretching you out. The thumb at your clit moved in time with his fingers and you moaned at the feeling. When his fingers curled upwards within you, your moans and mewls grew louder.</p>
<p>"Please, Gabriel," you whimpered. "I want--"</p>
<p>"Go ahead," he cooed. "Come on my fingers, baby."</p>
<p>On command, you squeezed his fingers tightly as you came. He praised you until you were completely finished, telling you how good you were for him. Carefully, he pulled out his fingers and licked them clean, looking into your eyes as he did. You took a minute to come down from your high until you let him fuck you. He made a show of taking off his pants and boxers, letting you admire his gorgeous body. </p>
<p>"Are you ready for me?" he asked as he pumped his thick shaft in his hand.</p>
<p>"Yes, please give it to me," you begged. "Please, I want you, Gabriel."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, baby. You'll have me."</p>
<p>Lining his cock up with your entrance, he took one of your legs in his hand and pushed it to your chest. Gabe gently eased his way inside you, taking hold of your other leg and pushing it towards your body. He slowly pushed more and more of his length inside of you, looking at your face for any signs of discomfort. When he saw you were nothing but pleasured, he put the rest of his cock in your hole. The position you were in allowed him to hit at deep angles, so you asked him to start off slow. Gabriel always obliged to your wishes and moved in and out of you at a slow pace. </p>
<p>"How's it feel, love?" he asked. "Like how my cock feels?"</p>
<p>"Yes," you breathed. "I love it... Ah, faster."</p>
<p>Gabe increased his pace every time you begged him to go faster. Eventually, he was going so fast and deep that he bumped against your cervix with every eye rolling thrust. It felt incredible and you could feel yourself approaching climax. He held onto your hands and leaned down, nipping and kissing your neck as he purred praise into your ear.</p>
<p>"You're such a good girl. You take me so well. Fuck... I love your tight little pussy. Want me to fill you up?"</p>
<p>"Please, Gabriel," you cried. "I love you so much. I wanna finish with you."</p>
<p>"Yes, baby. Come with me."</p>
<p>You nearly screamed as you came, the sensation of him coming inside you was almost too much. He put his forehead on yours as you both caught your breath, coming down from your highs. Eventually, Gabe pulled out of you, groaning as he watched his dick slowly leave you. His hands let yours go and he collapsed next to you, pulling you tightly against his hard body.</p>
<p>"I love you too, sunshine," he whispered, kissing you softly.</p>
<p>You smiled up at him and held onto him, burying your face into his chest. His embrace always made you feel safe, and you always savored his cuddles after sex. You closed your eyes and he tightened his grip on your body. He wished he could hold you close like he was all the time. You were the one person that truly felt love for him and would forever be by his side. He felt great joy in your presence and he cherished every moment he got just to cuddle with you. You listened to his gentle breathing as he fell asleep, keeping a protective hold on you. In his arms was truly the best place to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first work ever posted! apologies if my english isn't perfect - i'm still learning. huge thank you to @hostilewitness for giving me advice on posting fics! i would've never done it without that. &lt;3 :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>